Decendent
by EmmettCullen242
Summary: What would happen if Stevie Rae is in love with something crazier than a Raven Mocker? What happens when Erik finds out? Read and see! Plus I always appreciate reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**_What if Zoey hadn't dated Heath, Erik, or Loren? This is the story that would explain that. Now Stevie Rae is dating Erik, The Twins have Loren, and Aphrodite(HUMAN), has Heath? Find out by reading this story!!!_**

* * *

"Z, you totally need to help me pick out my outfit for tonight," Stevie Rae's smile spread across her face. The fleglings that are actually dating are going to watch a movie tonight. I saw a small plead in her eyes but I couldn't place what it meant so I followed her up the stairs. Once in the room she burst out in tears, "Z, oh Z what am I gonna doooo?" she asked me.

"Do about what honey?" I question her, "What are you talking about Stevie Rae.

"Oh Z I'm... I'm Pregnant and as Neferet said there has never been a decendent before!" Stevie Rae sobbed, "She said I could die and I know Erik is totally gonna be mad," she shivered. "Zo I don't want to die again!" I didn't know how to calm her so I the only thing I could. I. CALLED. ERIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Love in the Heavens

Disclaimer: I don't own HoN or any of the characters

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, here is the next chapter any way!

* * *

**Stevie Rae's POV :**

**Chapter Two**

"Stevie where have you been in the past few weeks?" Shaunee asks circling me. I hesitated a moment too long.

"In the hotel, duh!" I replied. It was the truth I have been in the building the whole time, and every time they went out I would tell them I was only going to take a nap, which started out being the truth also. I had gone to the hotel gift shop that was in the lobby to get something to help my cramps and the really cute store guy told me that vampyres shouldn't use human painkillers and dusted off the concealed sapphire line. Thinking back on it now he never showed me the whole Mark.

"WITH WHO?" Erin said, for once her mind functioning without Shaunee's brain aiding her. I looked at the ceiling of the bathroom that we were all crowded into.

"Come, I'll show you," I replied, barely audible to me. They followed me downstairs to where Christopher worked.

"A human? You know Vampyres and humans cannot mix, you'll die!" Damien told me harsher than his normal tone as I showed them the cute boy behind the counter helping an elderly lady. The woman bought the product and walked away. Chris looked up and smiled walking toward me. Seeing my dark expression he halted, I ran to him.

"We need your help!" I whispered harshly and anxiously. 

_'With what?" _his voice sounded in my mind.

"Whoa," Jack said bewildered, "How did you do that?" There was no mistaking, Jack was alright with Christopher. If Jack was in then Damien would be in, Damien is the smart one so everyone'll be in.

"It is a Vampyre trait, do you not have such?" Christopher asked tilting his head to one side.

"Hon, they are only fledglings!" I laugh and he joins. BAD MOVE. Damien was studying him even more.

"You cannot do that Stevie," he comments, "and neither could any of our Blue Vampyre professors, you aren't a Vampyre." Damien wasn't budging, normally anyone who Jack likes Damien manages to at least act nice around him.

"Something is wrong, what is wrong Stevie Rae?" Chris asks. He could sense auras and sometimes read strong thoughts.

"Come," I replied grimly. He followed me all the way up to room 108 and the door creaked open.

Christopher gasped, "Holy Nyx this is the worst I've seen in years! She had affinities too, poor child… Zoey if you will." He checked her over carefully and recited rituals."

Damien flipped; "Those aren't Vampyre rituals!" he almost shouted but kept his voice harsh but not too loud.

"Stevie, I wanted to wait to tell you but your friend seems to love grilling me." He walked into the bathroom that I had puked in not ten minutes ago and wiped off his concealer and the blue came away with it revealing white filled in wings.

"What are you?" Jack asked hypnotized by the white wing Mark.

"He's a- an-"not even Damien could finish.

"A… A what?" Shaunee asked impatiently.

"An Angel." Christopher replied.


End file.
